


Sex or Poker?

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Xigbar and Luxord needed to find some way to spend the time while waiting for Sora.





	Sex or Poker?

“Shouldn’t we be doing something useful?” Luxord asked as Xigbar reached across the table to grab the deck of cards as if intent on playing another game, one in which he was determined to be the dealer. Missions had all but ceased after he returned from Port Royal with a final bottle of rum long forgotten under the table. Not that he was getting bored with the arrangement, but in the past if he had been doing little more than wasting time with the second in command, it was generally implied that he was doing something, well, wrong. Saix was usually quick to remedy the situation, yet now the only thing they seemed to expect from him was to keep Xigbar company in their final hours.

“As if. Orders are orders.” Xigbar began to lazily shuffle the cards, although he had not yet announced a game. Wasting more time, what precious little they had left. “If the kid’s coming anyway, we might as well wait for him here.” He placed the deck back down and leaned across the table with a leer. “Should the next round be sex or poker?” Normally it was a question that didn’t need to be asked, but they had been spending a good deal of time together recently since the kid had decimated most of their numbers, and Saix was spending as much time with Xemnas as the Superior would allow.

“Why don’t you flip a coin to decide?” he suggested, tossing a coin across the table, not nearly far enough, but that never mattered to Xigbar. Perhaps they shouldn’t be using their magic if the child was really as close to finding them as the Superior thought he was.

Xigbar grinned as he caught the coin. “Heads for sex, tails for poker?” he asked as he flipped the coin in the air a few times experimentally.

“Is that not rather vulgar?” he asked, eloquently raising an eyebrow as Xigbar caught the coin again. It had been an unspoken arrangement for so long, it still felt odd speaking about it even though there was no longer any one else to listen.

“You’re the one who suggested the coin.” Leaning the chair back, Xigbar tossed the coin high in the air. It glinted for a moment, frozen temporarily at the height of its arc.

“What guarantee do I have that you’re not going to cheat?” Luxord asked with a grin, laying his arm on the table. He released the spell on the coin, allowing it to fall back towards the gunner.

“How do I know you didn’t give me a double-headed coin?” was the snarky response as a gloved hand caught the coin by the edge, twirling it from side to side for a moment to inspect it.

“Must have grabbed the wrong coin,” he lied as Xigbar threw the trick back at him. Xigbar did not vocally respond, but the smug smirk told him he was not believed for a moment, nor did he really care that Luxord had tried to trick him.

“So, sex and poker at the same time?” Xigbar suggested, since they still had a considerate amount of waiting ahead of them.

Luxord shook his head, amused by Xigbar’s suggestion yet still forced to decline the offer. “It never works. You always expose your cards.”

“It’s called integrity,” Xigbar accused, but from his expression, Luxord supposed Xigbar’s mind was well ahead of schedule on what their next pastime was going to be. “You should have the decency not to look.”

“It’s hardly my fault if you hold them in places I am wont to look.”

Xigbar merely shrugged and made no attempts to deny the accusation. Not that he really minded, as there were certainly worse things he could be doing, like nothing alone while they waited for their demise.

“Fornication it is then,” he offered, no doubt that his proposal would be accepted as Xigbar was halfway around the table, cards forgotten and left in a neat little stack. It wasn’t a complete loss, as there might still be time for another hand of poker before the boy and his friends arrived, but it was difficult to think about games with the way Xigbar was looming over him. Well, at least not table games, and Xigbar removed a glove and ran a thumb along his beard. It may be unwise to squabble their abilities on such trivial matters with Sora encroaching on their territory, but he was determined to stretch their remaining time for as long as he could.


End file.
